Thank You
by devilicious-jo
Summary: This ish my first fanfic sho plz r & r...it begins as a lysergpirika and has hints of horotamao...[ renpirika ] plz r & r! [COMPLETE]
1. and so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any Shaman King Characters

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful day at Yoh's house and everything was normal. To them, normal meant in the backyard was Yoh sitting on an invisible chair, Manta with his laptop, Lyserg reading, Anna thinking of other ways to torture Yoh. In the kitchen was Horo Horo eating everything in the fridge as Tamao tries her best to fill it up. To top it all off, Ren and Pirika were in the living room, arguing…again.

"You are the dumbest animal on the face of the earth!" Ren shouted. He can't believe that he, the Ren Tao, even bothered to talk to her. She and her dumb brother. Her over sized glistering eyes, her active attitude, her silky hair, her beautiful smile…He mentally kicked himself for thinking that. It's not like he was falling for her.

Pirika rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you, Ren. You and your arrogance." With that said, she stomped into the kitchen with her fluffy white cat following her. "Horo! We're going home!" she said to the boy in front of the fridge.

"But Pirika, I didn't…" Horo Horo started but was interrupted when a fishnet fell over his head. Pirika quickly ran to the backyard. "Bye Lyserg!" she says sweetly as a blush found its way to her cheeks. She ran back to the kitchen to get her brother. She picked up her cat and left for her house with her brother's face scrapping across the ground.

Manta stared at the same spot where Ren and Pirika had been arguing just moments ago. "Is it just me or do I see sparks?"


	2. a festival eh?

Note: I am a BIG fan of "syaoran no hime" and I just love the style of writing…especially 'promise' 0-3…itz all good…same w/ "micelle"….also a fan of : "syaoran no hime"….i lyk da story too!! PLz review cuz I makes me happy and mayb u could give me sum ideas cuz I'm always stuck…sighz

Thankyou to deathlioness, ShamenFanEF, and umi for reviewing & sorry for taking so long to update...i encountered some difficulties with the chapter thing....

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any shaman king character (except for Ren's & Pirika's cat)

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Exaggerating

* * *

**Chapter Two: A festival, eh?**

Finally, she's home.

"Pirika! Did you have to leave so fast? I didn't finish eating!" Her brother complained.

"Well if it wasn't for Ren Tao!" she stated.

"It's always Ren's fault, eh?" Suddenly his mood changed, "How's your lover boy Lyserg? I don't see you talking to him much lately."

She felt her cheeks warm up. "It's late. I'd better go to bed." She said quietly as she went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sweet Dreams" He said before turning on the TV.

Pirika slid into her bed as she looked in the direction of her desk. On it was an orange-stained headband. It was just yesterday when Lyserg and Pirika shared those rare talks about anything she can think of when a particularsomeone accidentally missed the garbage can and hit her with his orange juice instead.

_Humph. How can anyone stand Ren & his bossy attitude? Torturing me is his hobby. He just has to see me screw up and laugh in my face for it. Why can't he be more like Lyserg? Lyserg is so sweet and kind and caring and cute and most importantly…strong._

Without realizing, her eyes laid upon a poster stating there will be a firework festival tomorrow.

_A festival tomorrow, eh? Maybe Lyserg will ask me to go_. She thought before falling into a dream about her and Ren arguing again.

Meanwhile…

Ren tried to dodge but his enemy was too fast for him. He got hit on the head with a blade, hard. He fell to the ground, no matter how hard he tried to stay standing. Just as the lifeless zombie was going to finish him off, he heard a voice. _Who can that be?_ He thought. He couldn't tell what the voice had said but it got rid of his father's assassin. Before he can turn around to see his savior, he felt his conscious slipping away. Just before he blacked out, he saw shades of blue and white.

Ren's eyes pop open from the dream. _Why do I keep dreaming about that day? WHY?_ But before he had time to keep complaining, he sensed something...moving…towards him.

He slowly reached for the lamp by his bed and slowly turned it on.

In front of him was a zombie twice his height (A/N: not that I'm insulting him!). Before he can stop himself, he let out a **very** high pitch scream.

Without a warning, Bason 'popped' in front of him, shouting, "Crazy Fan girl! Back away from…Master…Ren?"

A very confused Bason looked around only to find a very red-faced Ren and a recently deaf, ugly zombie. Bason quickly finished off the zombie, seeing as Ren was too embarrassed to do anything at the moment.

"Uh…where did the screaming fan girl go, Master Ren?" Bason stared at Ren, not knowing what to expect. Ren quickly got up and walked towards the door, mumbling, "I'm going to train."

In the training room, Ren did his 100th push up and got up. He walked towards the wall-sized window (A/N: it's like those windows that take up the whole wall…itz really pretty and I wish I had one D…btw) and thought about his dream.

_Who can that girl be? Blue and white is my only clue and that's not enough!_ The thought of blue and white reminded him of Pirika. _Nah, it can't be her. She's too…weird and…fine, I admit it, she's cute. But who am I kidding? She likes wimpy Lyserg. _(A/N: no offense to Lyserg or all the Lyserg fans out there…in fact I'm a Lyserg fan myself)

His gaze was directed towards a poster Jun had brought home. _A festival tomorrow, eh? Maybe I should…_ He quickly got up.

_It's worth a try…_ he thought as he groomed his black cat. He smiled as he walked back to his room and dreamed about Pirika and him arguing again.

* * *

Plz review!!! & i'll try and update as soon as i can 


	3. Heartbroken

Note: Thank you all people for reviewing (although I hope I could get more…)

To umi: ya…I didn't really mean to do the yin yang thing with the cats. I just thought black & white are like opposite…but since it worked out alright…)

Here goes…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heartbroken**

It was a sunny day with a gentle breeze around the Asakura's residence. Yoh was taking a bread seeing as Anna hadn't thought of a training evil enough for him. Manta was out shopping for grocery with Ryu. Horo Horo was once again in the kitchen devouring any edible things from the fridge with Tamao watering her daffodils. In the backyard were Pirika and Lyserg talking about her white fluffy cat while Ren trained in the background, with his black cat sleeping by his side.

"So you see, if you groom Fluffy (A/N: name of her cat) with this brush, it'll make her fur smooth but if you use that brush, it'll yank on her fur and it doesn't smoothen her fur." Lyserg explained while holding the two different brushes in his hands.

"Oh Lyserg, what don't you know?" Pirika said sweetly as she pet Fluffy. She glared at Ren. _Why does he have to be here? He's ruining my moment with Lyserg._ Before she could continue dissing him, Lyserg looked at his watch and got up. "I…uh…need to go to…the park to…uh…meet someone." he muttered with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Ok. I'll see you!" she replied as the waved goodbye to each other. _Aww! He's so cute when he's shy. I wonder why he would go to the park. Would he be hinting something to me? I better follow him_. With that thought, Pirika got up and 'stalked' Lyserg with Fluffy on her shoulder.

Ren stopped what he was doing and turned around only to find the girl he was trying to impress gone. _Where did she go now?_ He thought when suddenly he felt something against his ankle. _Dark? _(A/N: name of Ren's cat)_ You know where she went?_ Dark ran out of Yoh's house and led Ren to the park where he found Pirika staring at Lyserg and…

Few Moments Ago

"Fluffy, why do you think Lyserg is going to the park for?" Pirika whispered to her cat as she followed Lyserg's trail.

Lyserg went past the gates of the park and went for the swings. On the swings was a girl. _She's pretty I'll admit. But what is she doing with my Lyserg?_ The girl has grey hair, ruby red eyes and she seemed young. The girl turned around and held Lyserg's hand, smiling. _gasp…that's…_

"Jeanne" both Ren and Pirika whispered. Pirika was too shocked to notice Ren's presence. (A/N: he's kinda hiding in a bush) She just stood there, too shock to do anything. _All this time he and I…but I…But he..._she stumbled all the sudden thoughts popping in her head. All she can do was stand there.

_ Oh My God, poor Pirika_. That was all Ren and think of as he stared helplessly at the frozen Pirika. Before he can reveal himself to her, she ran off. Just…ran. Just when Ren was going to run after her, Bason appeared in front of him to stop him. "Master Ren, you must give her time to recover from a blow like that." He said softly, "Like you said, women are weak creatures and that was a harsh scene to see. It'll be a miracle for her to survive that." Ren didn't like being told what to do, but he knew Bason was right.

* * *

Plz Review!!!! I need more advise!! 


	4. before the attack

Sorry for not updating in so long…..so sorry…got this big socials project. Well, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing!! D. There may be some horo/tamao in here...maybe!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will sobs own Shaman King but I do own Pirika & Ren's cats.

Little actions

_Thinking_

_Exaggerating_

"Talking"

Recap:

"Like you said, women are weak creatures and that was a harsh scene to see. It'll be a miracle for her to survive that." Ren didn't like being told what to do, but he knew Bason was right.

Here goes…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Before the Attack…**

She didn't know where she was going or how fast she was going or how fast she was going. She just wanted to get away...get away from...from...that scene. The scene that froze her mine. The scene that stole her common sense. The scene that shattered her heart, like smashing a block of ice with a hammer.

Her feet slowed down as it hit the soft sand with sounds of waves crashing onto the shored entering her ear. "The beach?" she whispered to herself.

Although the beach was beautiful and the weather was perfect, it didn't cheer her up. She slowly walked to a deserted part of the overcrowded beach and sat there. Just...sat there. For how long? She didn't keep tract of time. She just sat there as the scene replayed itself in her mind over and over again. She just sat there watching the wave move closer then backing away, the tide moving in and out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few gangsters, but she was too depressed to worry. Before long, more gangsters had closed in on her. There are about fifteen of them and who knows what they want.

* * *

At Yoh's house...

Ren flicked through the channels as he worried about Pirika. Suddenly he heard footstep getting louder, he quickly pretended to be interested at whatever was on.

The second the slid open, Ren's head spun around only to see Horo Horo, staring at him with disbelief.

"What?" Ren said curtly as he glared at the Ainu( does any1 know the correct spelling? Plz tell me!)

"Ren, since when do u like _Barney_?" -.-' he asked teasingly.

"Ren's face turned to a bright shade of red before he once again flicked the channel.

"These men are extremely dangerous. The last time they were spotted, they were lurking around Memorial Beach. If anyone know their whereabouts, please call..."

Before the tv can finish, Ren got up. _Pirika, you better not be at the beach._ He thought as he ran out towards the beach, leaving a very confused Horo Horo behind.

Just when he was going to follow him, the smell of chocolate chip cookies filled his lungs. "Tamao must be done with the cookies. Now to get to them before she does..." he snuck into the kitchen and spotted the cookies in their cooling rack, calling out to Horo Horo. But when he reached out for one, a pinked hair girl hit his hand. "Horo-kun, be patient," She said, "Where's Ren-san?"

"Oh, he just left. Does that mean I get to eat his share of the cookies?" Horo Horo said while resisting grabbing one for himself.

"Maybe..."she said very quietly while resisting laughing at the Ainu drooling all over the table.

Suddenly he saw something at the corner of the room. "Ren must be in a hurry. He forgot his kwan dao..." _Oh well, as long as I get his cookies_.

**Devilicious jo

* * *

**

That was chapter 4 and I hope you all like it! PLZ REVIEW !!! I am running out of ideas and I really wanna finish this story. So please REVIEW!! Even if you didn't like it...


	5. the rescue

Oh me gosh…I actually updated…well sorry for the delay. It was winter and I couldn't type fast cuz my fingers were like frozen! Lol. Well back to the stuff … I finished writing this story (screwed up on the ending) and will be starting on a new one on Horo/Tamao. I really suck on endings…the new one will be coming out soon so plz read that one too…now all I have to do now is finish typing this story…

* * *

Chapter 5: The Rescue

At the beach, a Chinese boy could be seen running back and forth, looking for something, or someone.

Suddenly a scream can be heard from the north side of the beach. Ren ran as fast as he can towards the sound.

He saw a blue-haired girl being pinned down by a guy in black, surrounded by about 14 people. The very sight made Ren lose his mind. Despite the fact he doesn't have his kwan dao, he charged at them anyway.

He caught them off guard so the first 5 were easy to defeat. But they soon caught on and called for backup.

By the time he finished off the 15th gangster, Ren had successfully received: one black eye, a river of blood flowing from his forehead, bruises all over him, a busted lip, a possibly broken arm, and a horrible headache.

Before another gangster can attack, police cars can be seen and police officers were closing in on them. They immediately fled.

Pirika quickly ran up to him. "Ren!" she shouted. But before she can get to him, Ren fell to the soft sand as his conscious slipped away.

* * *

**Devilicious Jo**

Sorry for the short chappie but there's one coming up! Just needa finish typing it!! Plz review while you're at it…plz?


	6. the festival

Okie, here I am! Thank you all my reviewers! Here's the 6th chappie!

(My notes/me interrupting…hehe)

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

-Small action-

* * *

Chapter 6: The Festival 

When Ren opened his eyes, he saw blurs of blue and white. _Ow, my aching head…why is this so familiar?_ He rubbed his head, hoping the pain will go away.

When his vision cleared up, he found himself next to Pirika. By the shore was Fluffy and Dark (their cats…just for anyone who forgot) playing. By the looks of it, she tended to his wounds already. The sun was slowly sinking into what used to be a blue ocean, which is now dyed an orangey-pink color.

Pirika sat there while enjoying the sunset and pondering about what just happened. It all happened too fast. From behind, she heard a dry cough. She turned around and saw that Ren had woken up.

"Oh Ren, are you okay?" she asked with concern as a blush crept up her face when she remembered why he got hurt.

Seeing her blush caused Ren to redden like a cherry. He nodded lightly as she turned to the ocean. _She looks beautiful in the sunset._ Without knowing, Ren found himself staring at the Ainu.

Pirika blushed harder when she felt Ren's gaze on her. The silence between them was like the suspense before the vampire pops out from the coffin…uncomfortable and scary.

"Um…Ren?" Pirika said quietly, avoiding looking at him. Ren quickly pretended to be interested in a seashell and returned to the usual him. "Yeah?" he said coldly.

"I…just want…to…thank you…for…that…"she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the two cats.

"No problem," Ren replied curtly even though his cheeks were so red and warm, he can fry an egg. _Wow! Did she just thank me?_ –Mentally kicks self for getting so enthusiastic- _anyway I thought she likes Lyserg…_

(Pirika's thought: )

_He's not as bad as I thought. After all, he did come and save me. And in the sunset he does look really cute, maybe even cuter than Lyserg._ Upon mentioning Lyserg, she remembered why she came to the beach in the first place. Jeanne, Lyserg meeting her, Lyserg talking to her about Fluffy, her dissing Ren the night before, …the festival.

Pirika suddenly got up, surprising Ren and the two cats. "The festival!" she shouted, once again scaring them. "The festival is tonight! Oh right, I don't have a date…"

Ren blushed furiously. He sighed. He will so kill himself later, but until then, "Do you want to go...with me?" he said clearly but shyly.

* * *

**Devilicious Jo**

Ok…this isn't that short rite? Please review even if there's a chapter after this…just wanna know what you ppl think..please?


	7. FINALE

Lol…didn't do disclaimer for so many chappies…well here it is!

D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R: I do not own Shaman king, as much I want to own Hao…and Ren, BUT I do own Ren & Pirika's cats: Dark and Fluffy. 

So without ado, there's the last chappie!

* * *

Chapter 7: Finale 

Ren walked Pirika home (she & Horo live at Yoh's place) as the two exhausted teenagers thought back of what had happen at the festival. Pirika's stomach still hurts due to too much laughing when Ren almost killed the man when the Tao said he did hit the target and the man said he didn't. In the end, the man gave up (probably cuz Ren threatened to breakdown his stand) and gave him the prize (a teddy bear) which he refused to give to Pirika because it was a 'proof' of his victory.

Since neither of them had key's to the door, Ren stepped forward and rang the doorbell. But before he can push the button, the door swung open, revealing a very angry Ainu.

'WHERE WERE YOU, PIRIKA? IT'S MIDNIGHT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I was…" the angry blue head trailed off as his eyes laid on Ren and Pirika's hands, which happens to be wrapped around each other (sorry I suck with describing…btw, they're holding hand). Horo Horo's jaws dropped as the couple redden so much it's like they caught a fever.

Knowing how Horo Horo will react by the time he came to, the two quickly got inside and settled down in the backyard. Once again, an uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere. Pirika decided to break the silence. "So did you have fun at the festival?" she said, stroking Fluffy.

Ren mentally thanked God for making it so dark out, it hid his red face. He nodded weakly. As much as he hated to admit it, he did have fun. "Did you?"

Pirika smiled and nodded. The two gazed at the night sky. The full moon shone upon them as the stars twinkled in the black sky. Ren found himself staring at Pirika. Before he can stop himself, he was dissolving the distance between them.

Pirika felt Ren getting closer. AS her cheeks burned red once again, she realized that she too was getting rid of the space between them. Before they know it, their faces were millimeters apart.

Just when they were going to melt away in each other's lips, a loud BANG could be heard.

The red faced couple turned around only to find a VERY angry Horo. Obviously, he just realizes what was going on. In his hand was a/an (use your imagination for a weapon).

"Ren Tao! Get away from my sister this second…" but before he could finish threatening him, Ren, who found it…entertaining to make him mad, said "You'll do what?" very mockingly and resume to where he left off with Pirika.

So that was how the day ended. Spiky-blue head and Navy-with-a-spike head were killing each other, or at least trying to. A pink head panicking with a batch of chocolate chip cookie on the ground. Beside her is a long-blue haired girl threatening to kill the two boys if they don't stop.

She may look angry on the outside, but every time her eyes laid upon the navy haired boy, only 2 words can be spotted, floating in her head.

Thank You

And in the background, were 2 cats. One black, one white, cuddling in each other; thankful for each other's presence, companionship, and love.

* * *

**Devilicious Jo**

Ok…I know the ending sucked….but at least I got over with it…..plz review! I just wanna know wut u thought of it!

THANKYOU TO EVERYONE THAT READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY!! COULDN'T HAVE FINISHED IT WITHOUT THE REVIEWS!!


End file.
